Start From The Beginning
by Pierce The Chemical Fate
Summary: Magena is not your average teenage girl. She was adopted when she was little by a kind-hearted mother and unloving father and now she is a teenager her 'father' thinks she is insane and locks her up. when she manages to escape the first place she finds is Fairy Tail. 1st person links with 'New Beginnings' (from Renka's P.O.V)
1. Chapter 1

"I ran. I ran from whatever was chasing me. I ran from whatever was behind me. I ran forward. To the light. To the daylight...At least, I thought it was Daylight. I ran into a massive cave full of glistening stones. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around, I dropped to the ground and desperately clawed at the floor, trying to find a way out. I screamed in pain as something burnt the back of my thigh. Suddenly I pulled something out of the ground and the floor started to disintegrate underneath me. I screamed again and flung my arms up helplessly for something to grab onto.  
>"I was falling. Falling into a dark, empty place. Until I hit something rock hard and ice cold. I felt a sharp, burning pain in my back as I hit the ground and screamed once more before I heard a man's voice<br>"Oh my God! Natsu, What've you done?!" They yelled.  
>"I looked up at them with a blank expression. My body was numb from the cold and my legs were sore from running.<br>"w-where a-am I?" I stammered.  
>"Another man appeared over my head. He had pink hair and a shocked expression.<br>"You're in Magnolia, Or rather under Magnolia. Who are you?" He grinned."The other man pushed him out of my face and punched him.  
>"You just hit her in the back with fire! Don't act so polite and innocent!" He snapped.<br>"Oh, rea-"  
>"She fell through the floor?" An unimpressed voice floated down from above us.<br>"I gasped and sat up. The first man with black hair rushed to my side.  
>"It's ok. We won't let them hurt you" he soothed.<br>"My name is Magena" I whispered, Just loud enough for the two of them to hear.  
>"The pink haired one grinned.<br>"Natsu"  
>"The names Gray" The first man held out his hand.<br>"I took it and he pulled me to my feet.  
>"so...Are you a wizard?" He asked. "I use Ice Make magic" He gestured to the floor which I could now see was covered in ice.<br>"I'm the Weather Dragon Slayer" I smiled. "What about you?" I looked at Natsu.  
>"I'm a Dragon Slayer too!" He exclaimed. "I'm the fire dragon slayer"<br>"ok. Cut the chit chat. Someone's coming" Gray looked at the rock above us which now had a massive hole in it. We heard a few screams from above us and my pursuers were in front of us.  
>"Run!" Gray grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Natsu was close behind. I was running again. To wherever these people were taking me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We ran into a building with a sign saying 'Fairy Tail'. When we got inside I dropped down on a table, panting and took in my surroundings. A smiling girl with white hair was sat at a table talking to someone who I'm assuming was her brother and a girl younger than her who looked like her sister. A woman was sat on the counter of the bar in a bra and jeans drinking beer out of a barrel and next to her a bunch of girls were crowding around a guy with ginger-y brown hair. A blond girl was sat near him looking rather annoyed and holding a celestial gate key. I guess he's her spirit. Loads of people were sat at tables laughing and joking with others. A blue cat flew over to us and started talking to Natsu... Wait... What? A _blue_ cat _flew_ over and started _talking_ to Natsu? I must be delusional from lack of food and energy.

"Hi Magena" The blue cat looked at me. I jumped back into Gray and squeaked in protest when he pushed me closer to the cat. Another cat came up to me. This one was massive and had armour made of Iron. I yelped again and stood up.

"Relax, Magena" Natsu put his arm around my shoulders and another man walked over to me, he was chewing on metal. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"h-how? W-wha...?" I stammered.

"Magena, right?" the metal man grinned. "I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox"

That's why he's eating metal. For the same reason I eat snow or rain. That means Natsu must eat fire.

"Magena Storm" I smiled weakly.

"I'm Panther-lily" The large, black cat spoke.

I freaked out again.

"Cat's aren't meant to speak!" I shrieked.

"Chill, they're from Edolas" Natsu explained.

"And that makes all the difference!" I snapped.

"All animals from Edolas can talk" It was the blue cat again. "My name is Happy" He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Happy" I shook his paw Then turned to Panther-Lily. "You too" I held my hand out to him and he politely shook it.

"Hello Gageel, I'm a dragon slayer too" I smiled, holding my hand out to him.

He didn't do anything so I let it drop back to my side.

"A hello would be nice" I muttered under my breath.

"Hello" The white haired girl smiled at me. "I'm Mirajane Strauss"

I returned the smile.

"I'm Magena Storm" I held my hand out but she hugged me instead.

"What is this place?" I asked once she released me.

"This is a magical guild. We help people with any kind of problem they need help with. They just have to request it." She explained.

"What would I have to do to join?" I asked.

"Just ask, why?" Mira tilted her head to one side.

"Because I'd love to be part of the guild that saved my life" I smiled.

"Sure" Mira beamed at me and looked behind her. "I'll be back in a second" She turned around to speak to me then ran to a man sat at the bar.

"Saved your life?" Natsu questioned.

"Just the people that were chasing me" I lied.

Natsu nodded and looked away.

"Magena!" Mira called running towards me. "You can get your mark! Where do you want it?"

"Erm... On the side of my neck" I tilted my head so she could get to it.

I grabbed a mirror and admired my mark. It was black. I was a member of Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had been acquainted with some other girls in the guild and had already become good friends with Levy.

It's obvious that she likes Gajeel. She never stops staring at him.

"So are you gonna stay at the girls dormitory?" Levy smiled, finally diverting her gaze from Gajeel.

"I'm not sure, is it nice there?" I asked but Levy had zoned out and was looking at him again.

I sighed and stood up, motioning for Natsu to come over. I whispered something to him and he nodded, grinning.

"What did you say Natsu?" I asked, speaking loudly to get Levy's attention.

"I think Gajeel likes Levy" He played along.

Levy looked up at him with wide eyes and the whole guild cracked up apart from Gajeel and Levy.

"Hilarious, Magena" He snarled. "Iron Dragon Fist!" His attack hit me in the face causing me to fall back against Natsu.

"That was taking it too far!" Natsu yelled at him. "She's still weak from fighting and running from those creeps that were chasing her and now you too?" Natsu's hands were clenched into tight fists and surrounded with fire.

"Fire dragon roar!" A wave of fire hit Gajeel straight on, knocking him out. Natsu laid me on the floor and knelt next to me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I didn't know you were a caring person." I smiled.

"I'm decent enough to care about my friends" He smiled back.

When I got my strength back I stood up and brushed myself off. Gajeel plodded over to me slowly, looking guilty. I turned away.

"Magena, I just wanted to say sorry..." He looked at his feet.

I turned to face him.

"As you should be" Natsu walked up behind me and glared at Gageel.

"Natsu, leave it." I sighed. "He apologised now, it's ok" I smiled slightly at how brotherly he was acting.

Natsu and Gajeel stared at each other for a while so I headed off to find Levy. I sat down at the bar and Mira smiled at me.

"You and Natsu, huh?" She winked.

"No way!" I protested laughing.

"Course not." She laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a note to start off this chapter-

before I posted this I checked my veiws to see i had 39! I don't know if people just glanced and looked away or if they read and if they did read, i don't know what their opinion was but I didn't think anyone would take notice of my story. If anyone is actually reading then thank you 3

-PTCF

(Sorry if this is a boring chapter it's just a bit about Magena's past)

Chapter 4

"_No!" I yell at my father as he calls out to the guards. "Not again!" I break down in tears._

_I spin on my heels and run as fast as I could out of the great hall._

"_We're doing it to help you" My father says bluntly. With no emotion at all._

_I keep running anyway. It can't help. Not when there isn't a problem. Everyone knows there is no problem. So nothing can help. I felt a tight grip on my arm._

"_No!" I scream._

_I'm fed up of being locked up in towers, dungeons. Prison cells. What for anyway? I don't have a problem. My father keeps insisting I do. My mother knows he is wrong. Everyone knows he's wrong..._

_I kick the guard dragging me backwards and start running again. I make it to the doorway but I can feel someone pulling me back again. And I'm dragged up a tower to my bed chamber._

"_Shush, Princess. We'll get you out of here" My brother soothes me._

_He's a guard. The only guard on my side. All the others know I'm right but don't want to go against my father. They are scared of him._

"_I don't think I'll see you again. Goodbye, brother. I will miss you" I whisper_

"_I will miss you too, Magena." My brother hugs me tight. For the last time. He walks out of the door and locks it. Leaving me on my own again. I curl into a ball and cry._

_I look up after a few hours of crying and look at the window opposite me. It is just big enough for me to fit through. I walk over to it and breath in the cold, fresh air._

"_I never even knew your name..." I whisper quietly. I can taste salt from my tears._

"_Goodbye..." another few tears drip down my cheek. I am standing on the cold, stone window frame with the strong wind pushing past me. I take a step forward and feel myself falling. I land perfectly on my feet and take of running knowing the guards are chasing me. I run until I reach the entrance of a cave and I pause before looking over my shoulder and running in. I am running towards daylight but find myself in a cave. I drop to the floor and desperately reach out, trying to find a way out and I can feel something move under my hand. Something hits the back of my thigh before the floor falls from beneath me and I'm falling again. A sharp pain shoots through my back before I hit the floor._

"_Oh my god! Natsu, what've you done?!"..._

Dear diary,

Tomorrow is the Fantasia parade and I'm really nervous because I haven't taken part in it before. Apparently people come from everywhere to see it! We are having a talent show and everyone in Fairy Tail has to participate. Natsu is fire eating (that won't go well) Levy is singing and Gajeel and Gray are doing some kind of magic act. Levy asked if I wanted to duet with her but I think I might do it on my own. I need more confidence. I'm sure I've seen one of my fathers soldiers walking around Magnolia but I can't be sure. I just hope nothing bad happens tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today is the fantasia parade and I have denied singing with Levy. I should do it on my own. At the moment it is Gageel and Grays 'magic' performance. Gageel is chained to a wall while Gray makes spears out of ice and throws them at him, showing Gageel's strength of Iron when they hit him. Levy was next and I was after that. Gageel and Gray's act ended and Levy stood on the stage.

As she started to sing I realised her voice was amazing although I couldn't help but notice that she wouldn't stop staring at Gajeel and by the time she had finished the whole crowd was cheering and clapping apart from Gajeel who's face had turned scarlet. Gajeel was blushing. I think he likes her.

"And now miss Magena Storm!" Master called out over the cheering.

I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. I was sure I saw a soldier at the back of the crowd but I ignored it and looked at Natsu who gave me a thumbs up. I sat on the stool and picked up the microphone.

The crowd started clapping and I saw another movement at the back of the crowd. I couldn't ignore it this time, the person was walking towards me. In the soldiers uniform... I let out a blood curdling scream and pushed myself against the wall at the back of the stage. Natsu dived forward and stood in front of me.

"Princess" His voice was mumbled from behind the mask.

"Fire dragon-"

""No!" I cut Natsu off.

The soldier lifted up his mask.

"Brother!" I yelled throwing myself off the stage and hugging him.

Tears flew down my cheeks.

"Get off of her!" Natsu yelled.

I giggled and smiled at him.

"Natsu, It's fine. This is my brother..."

"Ciaran" He finished for me.

I stared at him.

"Why did you never tell me that anyway?" I looked into his eyes.

"Because you were never allowed to know the soldiers names." My brother stated plainly.

"So he is your... brother?" Natsu looked at him enviously.

"Chill, bro. Not like Maggie is your girlfriend" Gray smirked.

Natsu gave him a filthy look and stormed out the door.

(Ciaran – looks like edolas hughes with electric blue hair)

"Magena!" Natsu walked through the door holding something.

"Hey Natsu" I smiled as he walked closer to me.

I had been talking to Ciaran all afternoon and Mirajane thought we were an 'item'. Natsu held out whatever was in his arms revealing a tiny, black, leopard spotted kitten.

"Natsu...?"

"I found her wandering around the woods and asked around to see if she belonged to anyone and she didn't, so I thought of you... Earlier you would've wanted the company but now you have _him" _Natsu gave my brother a filthy look before handing the kitten to me.

"What should I call her?" I tilted my head on one side and looked at Natsu.

"Lilian?" My brother suggested.

"No, I want Natsu to choose, he found her" I smiled.

"Ammi" Natsu suggested. Me and my brother looked at eachother and smiled. That was our grandmother's name.

"It's perfect" I smiled stroking the little bundle of fur in my arms. "So... Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to take part in another talent show in Fiore..."

"Go for it!" Natsu screamed.

"The thing is... would you like to be a drummer?" I tilted my head on one side and gave him puppy eyes.

"Hell yeah!" He punched the air with his fist.

"Now we need to persuade Gray to be the guitarist" I smirked.

so I did have song lyrics in here but I took them out before i published them. I don't take credit for the songs but if you wanted to listen

Levy- All Around Me by Flyleaf

Magena- My Imortal by Evanescence


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat on the white, marble counter in the kitchen of my new house. Me and Ciaran decided we'd buy a house together seeing as neither of us had the money. Me and Natsu bribed Gray to be a guitarist and we were performing tomorrow in a theatre that Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray had to perform in before to complete a mission. Erza Scarlet is the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail and Lucy is the celestial wizard. I heard the doorbell ring and jumped off the counter to answer the door.

"Hey, Mags" Natsu greeted me as I opened the door.

"How did you kno-" Natsu barged past me and looked around the living area.

"Nice place ya got here" He walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge so I took the opportunity to sit back on the counter swinging my legs and dipping my hand into the jar of peanut butter. Natsu turned away from the fridge grumbling them gave me an odd look. I just shrugged and continued to eat the peanut butter.

"Hey Maggie, I'm going shop...ping" Ciaran walked in but drifted off his sentence and looked at me in a strange way.

"It tastes nice!" I protested and him and Natsu looked at each other and laughed.

"You'll get fat, Mage" (Mage means wizard, it has always been Ciaran's name for me because it's part of my name)

"Who cares?!" I dipped my hand into the jar again and Ciaran made a disgusted face before walking to the door.

"See ya!" He called and I heard the door close behind him.

I rolled my eyes and put the lid back on the almost empty jar.

"So you ready for tomorrow" I hopped of the counter and put the peanut butter away.

"Yeah whatever" Natsu shrugged, he didn't seem to be listening. "Do you guys _never_ do _any_ shopping?" Natsu closed the door of another cupboard.

I laughed and pulled him away from the cupboard.

"I'm gonna call Gray and see if he wants to practice today, I know we are tomorrow but you can never practice too much" I said pulling out my phone. Natsu looked a little sad and I noticed a small pout but I didn't say anything.

"I'm really tired" I yawned.

Me, Gray and Natsu finished practice quite late. It was about 10:00 PM.

"Yeah, me too" Natsu stretched.

"Can't we crash here tonight?" Gray walked into the room in his underwear.

"If you remember to wear your clothes" I huffed.

"Ah... crap" Gray walked back to the living area to put his clothes back on.

"I'll set up a mattress" I call after him.

I walk into my room and open the cupboard door.

"Hey Ciaran, do we have a spare mattress?" I shout.

"Yeah, there's one in the cupboard in the hallway" I hear a reply from Ciaran's bedroom. I shuffle into the hallway and open the cupboard finding clean sheets, towels, cloths, cleaning supplies and stuffed at the side was a mattress. I dragged it out of the cupboard and managed to haul it back to my room then dump it on the floor. I went back to the cupboard and pulled out some blankets and found pillows in the living room.

I walked back to my room and set up Gray's bed then laid on my own.

"Can't I stay here too?" Natsu plodded into the room.

"Yeah, just sleep wherever" I mumbled.

I felt the bed sink slightly and I sunk towards the other side.

"Night Mags" Natsu grinned.

"Night, Natsu" I sighed.

"Whoa, check it out" Gray grinned stepping into the room "Are you two an item or something?"

"Shut up and sleep" I snarled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up with a weight on my arm and warm breath down my neck. I managed to turn over and see Natsu sleeping peacefully with his mouth open slightly. If I moved I'd wake him up. As carefully as I could, I shifted myself to see the alarm clock on my desk. 9:24 AM. We have to be at the show by 12:00. I looked over Natsu to see the spare mattress empty so I reached for my phone to see I had a text message.

**From: your hero Fullbuster **

**At: 8:45 AM**

**Today**

**You have no food, I'll be back with breakfast soon. You better wake Natsu up**

Gray must have put his number in my phone.

**To: Gray**

**What's taking so long? We are very, very hungry. **

I changed his name before replying and soon enough I got a reply

**From: Gray**

**At: 9:26 AM**

**Today**

**Be there soon, just saw Juvia :/**

Juvia is a water mage with a _major _crush on Gray. (Yup, worse than Levy and Gajeel)

I put my phone down and dug my elbow into Natsu's side.

"Get up. Gray's getting food." I said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Food?!" Natsu sat up as fast as lightning then seemed to regret it.

"Ha! I knew you were awake" I giggled at his grumpy face.

"Hey, I was just enjoying relaxing" He frowned.

"Hey honey I'm home" Gray joked walking through the door.

I noticed Natsu frown even more and I poked his cheek.

"We're in the bedroom" I called back.

"Food's in the kitchen, you have about an hour to get ready" Gray replied.

"Oh my god, can't anyone be quiet I was finally getting a good nights sleep" Ciaran grumbled from his room.

I laughed and pulled myself out of bed dragging Natsu after me.

"You have to get up." I stated pulling on his arm.

Man he was heavy. Or stubborn. Or just really strong. He eventually gave in and got out of _my_ bed. We plodded into the kitchen to see Gray had set up egg, fish and bacon.

"Thought we could do with the energy today" He grinned as we walked in.

"Or you wanted us to get fat so we look horrible in front of a crowd" I smirked. Ciaran shuffled into the room and looked at the food spread out over the table with wide eyes before sitting down and stuffing his face. I turned to Natsu but saw that he was sat at the table too. I sighed and sat down to join them.

We had about ten minutes until we got to the stage. Me, Natsu and Gray were all crammed in one car which was being powered by Ciaran's magic power. I think I looked quite nice, I was wearing A black mini dress with a layered, slightly puffy skirt and a leather jacket over the top. I had black lace up boots which reached up to just below my knee and I had black tights. Natsu was just wearing what he usually wears and Gray was wearing jeans and black boots.

"Ok we're here" Ciaran's voice was a little faint.

"You've pushed yourself too far, brother" I noticed how tired he looked.

"No, I'm fine, really." He shook his head.

"Come on, we're going in. we're a little late thanks to Gray"

"What did I do?" He looked shocked.

"Oh, wait my hair doesn't look right. I'll just sort it out a sec. Ah, wait this bit still isn't right" I imitated him in the mirror.

"All right, all right!" He pushed me a little then we carried on walking up to the building.

This is gonna be a fun day.

**Author's Note**

_I'm going to take my publishing a lot more seriously from here on. _

_I'm going to try and update every day so that I can keep on top of things. If I miss an update I will publish an extra chapter the next day. I might publish more than one chapter a day anyway._

_I started this account to post my fanfiction but I write other stories too, I'm trying to find a site I could publish them on. I have wanted my stories to be published since i started writing (could you imagine if you walked into a book shop and saw your name on the cover?) and I still hope that one day it will happen. I'm happy having this account because it means my fanfiction is out there for people to read and whether you like it or you don't I am happy knowing that at least someone will._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Just take deep breaths and relax, mage" Ciaran calmed me. We were in our 'dressing room' which was actually a massive hall where they normally keep costumes. I guess we're the lucky ones seeing as everyone else had tiny cupboards.

"Hey, 'A Sleeping Spirit' is on next" Natsu grinned. 'A Sleeping Spirit' is the name we came up with for our band. I don't know how but Gray turned up to practice the other day and his face just completely lit up so he told us his idea. Natsu looked so jealous it was unbelievable. I don't get why those two act so strange around me. Unless...

"C'mon Maggie. We're on now" Gray pulled me up bringing me back to the real world.

"Oh, o-ok" I stammered standing up and being dragged to the side-stage.

"Good luck little mage" Ciaran calls after us.

Damn why does that guy insist on embarrassing me in front of these people.

"and our next act is A Sleeping Spirit!" The voice came out through the speakers.

"You'll do fine" I felt Natsu's lips brush against my ear as he tried to calm me down.

I took a deep breath and stepped confidently onto the stage. I stepped in front of the microphone to introduce ourselves like we had been asked to.

"Hey there Onibus!" I spoke into the microphone and heard my voice over the speakers. "My name is Magena Storm, I'll be singing. Gray Fullbuster here will be our guitarist for today and Natsu Dragneel is our drummer" The crowd clapped slightly in a sarcastic way.

"You guys doubt us?" I call out and again I hear my voice all around me. "Hah, you don't know who you're doubting. Let's show these people what we can do!" I called out earning a small cheer from the crowd.

I was gaining my confidence by talking to these people and I think I was ready to do this.

"Alright Natsu" I covered the microphone with my hand and turned to speak to Natsu.

"Good luck girlies" Gray smirked.

I gave him a filthy look then turned back to the crowd. I heard Natsu start the beat and Gray followed soon after.

I closed my eyes for a second and got lost in the music. The notes swirled around my head calming me and then I heard my introduction.

I was getting lost in the music and I could hear the crowd cheering. Wow. Don't doubt us any more do you? Ha!

The crowd was cheering quite a lot now. I can doubt myself but that doesn't mean anyone else can. I couldn't help smiling to myself noticing the amount of people jumping up and down.

"You guys did good, but nowhere near as amazing as me" I joked covering the microphone and turning to Gray and Natsu.

"That was pretty amazing" They grinned at the same time then turned to each other and shooting the other an evil look.

I giggled then turned back to the microphone.

"Ok, So do you still doubt us?" I asked. I quite liked hearing my voice all around the room.

The whole crowd screamed at me and it sounded like a no. I smiled and picked up the microphone.

"Thank you for listening to us, Maybe we'll play for you again sometime. Goodnight Onibus" I smiled and waved then put the microphone down and skipped off the stage followed by my band mates.

When we got off the stage we were greeted by a female stage assistant.

"After the show your all doing a meet and greet kind of thing, is that ok with you?" She smiled at us.

I smiled and nodded but noticed Gray and Natsu looked a little annoyed.

"She'll find someone better" I heard Natsu mumble from behind me.

I was probably hearing things.

"Hey there, how are you?" I greeted yet another fan with smiles and a small hug.

"Hi, Ohmigod I think Gray likes you." She giggled.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You think so?" I whispered faintly.

"Definitely, you are _so_ lucky" She looked over to Gray. "I'm gonna go see him now" She squeeled.

"Ok, bye. Have a nice evening" I smiled and waved.

I sunk down into a chair near me.

"Hey there Mage, I brought hot chocolate" Ciaran smiled walking over. "Tired?" He handed me my drink and I nodded.

I got out of my seat and let him sat down then sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into him.

"I missed you a lot when you escaped" He sighed.

I put my drink on the table in front of us and leant back into him.

"I missed you too, a lot. I kept seeing you around town a few days before but I ignored it." I whispered.

"H-huh? I found you on the first day I was there..." Ciaran stammered.

"Y-you what...? then who was that..." I stuttered.

"C'mon, we'll talk about it later. You have another fan." He nodded towards a teenage boy about my age walking towards us.

"Hiya" I smiled sweetly.

"Hi" He grinned. "Y'know I think Natsu likes you although, should I say that infront of your boyfriend?" He gestured towards Ciaran.

"Oh, No! This is my brother Ciaran!" I corrected him hurriedly. "Although, You think he does...?" I blushed a little and looked at my feet.

"Yeah, I do. Let me know if you two hit off. He slid a piece of paper across the table.

I opened it to see his number

"I will" I smiled then waved as he left. "I wanna go home" I leant back against Ciaran and closed my eyes.

I felt Ciaran slip his arm under my legs and another behind my back before he lifted me up. He put me down on the sofa in our dressing room and stroked my hair.

"I'll wake you up when we have to go" He kissed the top of my head and then left.

"Sweet dreams" The door closed softly before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I yawned as I walked back into the house followed by Ciaran, Natsu and Gray. I switched on the lights and plodded over to the sofa trying to find the TV remote.

"Here it is" Natsu grinned waving the remote in the air.

"Give it to me!" I pleaded, jumping to get the remote but Natsu just held it higher.

I fell back onto the sofa and sighed.

"Damn being so short" I frowned.

"Ah, C'mon what do you wanna watch?" Natsu sat down next to me.

"I dunno, anything I guess" I shrugged and Natsu turned it over to some anime movie.

"I've gotta go, I'll be back soon" Ciaran called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm going too. I'll see you guys tomorrow" I heard the door shut after Gray left.

"Hey, um, Magena?" Natsu didn't seem like himself at all. He seemed pretty... Nervous?

"Yeah?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"Erm, well... I wanted to ask you something..." He looked at his feet.

Oh god... I know what he's gonna ask me...

"G-go ahead" What will I say...

"Well, I... um... Since we found you I really... um..." He kept pausing.

I giggled and looked at him.

"I know what you're going to ask, and yes. I will" I smiled.

"Really?! I Didn't think you'd say yes... I thought you'd find someone else and that guy gave you his number and you kept blushing around him so..." he stopped speaking and looked at me.

"Oh, right I'd better call him" I remembered.

Natsu looked shocked.

"You can't break it off like that!" He exclaimed causing me to laugh.

"He thought we would get together" I grinned. "He told me to let him know if we did."

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and pulled it out to see who was calling.

"Oh, hey Ciaran. I have to tell you something." I greeted him.

"Magena, you have to help me. I found the sold-" My brother was cut off by another voice.

"Hello, Magena Storm. So you escaped your father then?" They snarled.

The expression on my face changed completely.

"Brother...?" I was shocked.

"Your brother is being taken back to the palace. Don't worry darling. You'll see him soon enough" The person hung up and I turned to Natsu and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Hey, what is it?" Natsu stroked my hair.

"They have Ciaran" I choked out. "A-and they're c-coming for me"

"We're going to the guild. You have to tell us everything, ok?" Natsu dragged me to my feet.

I simply nodded and followed him.

What can we do? They will find me soon enough and I'll never see my friends-and boyfriend- again...

**Author's note**

_I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday but i posted two chapters today to make up for it. I'm sorry to all the NaLu, NaLi, NaRza and all the fans of any other Natsu ships for this chapter. 3_

_~PTCF_


End file.
